Your Eyes Are Like Mine
by Sixx Killer
Summary: Just a pathetic child running through the street, all hope seems lost, as the shadows come ever closer. When a man appears, the strangest of men. A Silver Haired Thief.


So I'm doing the 100 theme challenge, the second theme being Savior.

So this scene is from the start of a short story I began to write a while back

**Number 2- ****Savior**

The rain poured across Victorian England, as a young girl ran through the dark smog covered streets. Her light blue hair cut through the smoke, as her fine white nightgown, was now tattered and died to a dirty grey. She would cry for help, but it was late at night, and so no one would hear her, all it would do was help the crooks find her. All she could do was pant and run, as she weaved through the alleyways, tears streaking across her face.

She was scared. Very scared. The images of bloody corpses filled her head, as she replayed the scene over and over again. The glass shattering. Her mother shrieking. Her father fighting. Bodies asleep on the floor, surrounded by their own blood. Not a sight for any 7 year old to witness. Suddenly, the girls foot hit something hard, perhaps a rock, as her ankle twisted and she began to fell. Desperate to stay up, and fearing to land face first on the dirty grass, she reached out, to grab what at first appeared to be a black wall.

Regaining her balance, she finally realised what she was gripping on was not in fact a wall. It couldn't be. It was far too soft and thin. Looking up, she discovered she was in fact holding onto a person's back. What was a man doing here at this time? HE did not look like a pauper or a crook, as he wore a clean white shirt, with an expensive black waistcoat, and his hair was the most striking of white.

"Help me." The poor girl whimpered barley able to talk. The man simply turned his head some, to pear at the pathetic girl. That's when the girl gazed into the most amazing eyes she'll ever see. The stranger's eyes were a dark brown, almost Onyx if it was not for that small spark of light that they held. A little glitter of power and wisdom, that seemed to light up the rest of the dark and foreboding pupil. He sneered, and kicked the girl away.

"Whatever trouble you're in, it has nothing to do with me, stupid human girl." Terrified and alone the girl watched as the stranger began to walk away.

"Please!" she begged, almost breaking up into hysterics.

"They killed mummy and daddy, and they want to kill me to! They want my family's power, and they're going to hurt me." She cried.

"Hey I heard her over here." The henchmen called form the distance. The girl shook in fear, as she ran after the man, with the last amount of strength she had, clutching onto the back of his waistcoat and burying her face into his back, this caused the man to stop once more.

"Please! I'm not a bad girl! Don't let them get me!" She sobbed. This time the man did not sneer, or lash out. Instead, he remained still for a second, before finally turning around completely, causing the girl to fall at his side. She looked up in awe, as his pale face shined under the moon light. He reminded the child of a hero, like the ones she'd read in her story books. He was brave, strong and handsome.

"There she is!" The girl quickly turned to the entrance of the alley way, as there stood two crooks, both dressed in black, in order to hide in the night's darkness. Like shadows or demons they looked hungrily at the girl. Whimpering, she wrapped her arms around the man's leg, shaking like a stray lost in a thunderstorm.

"Excuse me sir, but I advise you to hand the child over to us, we don't wish to bother you on an already miserable evening." They spoke politely.

"Strange, I wouldn't describe this evening at all as miserable." The man spoke well, each word formed properly, yet spoken with a certain roughness that made him sound vicious and deadly.

"In fact, I quite enjoy the rain. As for the child, you keep away from her." The girl gasped, and looked up with certain hopefulness. This man truly was her hero! The men just laughed, underestimating the man in front of them.

"As if you could stop up us. We're masters of the darkness." They sniggered, before disappearing into the shadows. Just as the girl was getting up, one man appeared out the darkness, and lunged towards the stranger. The white haired boy simple grabbed the man's arm, as if he was expecting the attack, twisting it, he pulled the killer into a head lock and snapped his neck. He fell near the poor girl, whose heart almost stopped. The other man then went towards him, this time from behind. Acting swiftly, the stranger turned around and brought a knife out of his belt, stabbing the man in the chest.

"You may use the darkness to your advantage." He spoke menacingly towards the dyeing man,

"But I OWN them, they are ME, and they'll never betray me." As that was said, the final killer coughed up his last breath, and collapsed.

Without a word being spoken, the strange man got up and began to leave.

"No!" The girl cried, holding his arm tighter.

"Let go of me your brat!" He spat.

"You can't! You can't leave me here. Please kind sir, please don't leave me here all alone."

"Listen kid, I'm a thief. A criminal! I just proved that by killing two men quite happily in front of you. So let go of me, or I'll kill you too!" His head was inches from the child, but instead of quivering in fear, she simply giggled at the man.

"You won't hurt me."

"Oh really? How do you know that?" Now he was intrigued, by what childish logic. She most likely assumed just because he helped her out, he's some sort of good guy that likes her. Oh poor child, that's not how it wor-

"Your eyes."

"Huh!"

"Your eyes are the same as mine kind sir." The man just looked at the girl. That stupid, idiotic girl. Was she trying to mess with his head?

"Fine." He growled.

"I'll look after you for one night, then, I'm leaving you for an orphanage to deal with." The man then got up, and began to travel back down the dark alley, the young girl gripping his hand as they went.

The man laid well on his agreement. He took the girl to a small room where he was staying, and kept her safe from strays and thugs, he even stroked her hair as she fell asleep on his lap. However, when she awoke, she was in a strange bed and a strange room. The man was gone, and she was alone. He had left her in an orphanage, without even saying goodbye. As time passed, the stranger tried to forget about the young girl, knowing their paths would never cross again. The girl however, held onto the memory, desperate to see her hero, just one more time.


End file.
